Regrets
by ihavenocluewhythisismyname5
Summary: What will happen when Robin must either pick the code or Starfire? Not my best one......


Regrets

Starfires (POV)

"UUUGGGHHHH!!!!" Robin grunted, trying to block Plasma's goo. The purplish thing went right through his staff, smaking him.

"Robin!" I yelled, flying over to where he is. "You are unharmed?"

"Yeah." Then he looked up." Watch out!"

He pushed me out of the way, making himself the perfect target for Plasma.

The hideous monster grabbed him and threw him toward the wall.

I felt the anger inside me burning up. I flew behind Plasma and shot a starblot at him, making him fall.

Plasma roared. The ground shook under him.

Robin stood up." Thanks, Star."

"It is my pleasure, friend," I said, wiping the goo off my skirt.

"DDDUUUUDDDEEE!!!!" Beast Boy yelled, turning into a dog and shaking off the goo.

"I have to agree with Beast Boy on this," Raven said.

There was a groaning sound coming from Plasma. Everyone turned their heads towards him.

There laid a boy in nothing but underwear.

"Plasma is really a boy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep," Cyborg said, picking the boy up.

Robin took a closer look at him. "Taked him to the tower. Maybe he'll give us some answers."

When they were at the tower, Robin took the boy to the room.

"Robin is going to be alright?" I asked, pacing nervously.

"Relax, Star. He's going to be fine," Cyborg said, laying on the couch, watching TV.

"Perhaps I should go check on him."

"He specifically told us to not bother him," Raven said, turning the page of her book.

I sighed, sitting down on a chair.

"Why are you so worried anyways?" Beast Boy asked, sipping his soda." You know he can take care of himself."

"I know, but......" I trailed off.

"But what?" Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time. Even Raven showed some interest.

I blushed a deep red." But nothing. I was just saying maybe he could have gone a little 'overboard' with this."

"Really?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes."

Suddenly, Robin ran out of the room." Titans! Trouble! Slade is on the loose!"

Beast Boy groaned." Again?'"

Beast Boy was then floating in the air."What the-"

"If you want to keep your face, come one," Raven said, releasing him.

There was a big explosion in Jump City's bank. People ran out, screaming.

Slade broke the vault where the bank's money was.

"Stop right there, Slade!" Robin's voice rang out behind him.

"Well looky here. If it isn't the Teen Titans," Slade said, smirking.

"Freeze," I said, preparing my starbolts.

"Let's see you make me," Slade said, attaking me first.

"Starfire!"Robin yelled, running towards me.

"Don't move, Robin," Slade said, grabbing me and sticking a knife under my throat.

Robin froze. "Don't. Hurt. Her."

"Then give me the code."

Robin's eyes became wide."How did u know about the code? I never told anyone about that!"

Slade rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You should have been more careful hiding your secrets."

Robin gritted his teeth.

"Pick one Robin. The code, or your girlfriend?" Slade said, thrusting the knife deeper into my neck so it made a drop of blood.

I gasped.

"NO!" Robin yelled, extending his arm out.

"Then give me the code!"

"What does the code do?" Raven asked.

Robin growled. "The code is the secret to opening the portal. And if the portal is opened, then we could all die."

I opened my eyes in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Then don't give the code to him, Robin! We could all die!" I yelled.

"But if you died,......." Robin looked fustrated.

I smiled." If I died, it would be better than everyone dying, correct?"

"But Star......"

"No matter what he does to me, Robin, don't give him the code," I said, trying to be brave.

"He won't hurt you, Starfire. Believe me." Robin said.

"Give me the code!" Slade yelled, pushing the knife deeper.

"NO!!!!" Robin yelled, moving forward.

"No Robin!" I yelled. "Don't come here!!!

"GIVE ME THE CODE!!!!" Slade growled.

Robin bit his lip. It hurt me to see him being tortured like that.

I suddenly had an idea to put him out of his misery. I grabbed the knife and stuck it in my stomache.

Slade's eyes were wide. "What?"

"STARFIRE!!!!!!!" Robin yelled, reaching for me.


End file.
